Anthony Reid
Anthony Reid was the former co-leader of the Yagami Empire. He was best friends with Rue Yagami in the past. While working alongside Rue, Anthony was secretly building up his own organization. He even subdued Taker, The Dark Lord, putting him under his control, and adopted The Ministry from him after his death at the hands of himself and Rue, which he renamed Absolution. Anthony finally confronted Rue Yagami to take over the Yagami Empire, and after an intense battle which shook the foundations of the Yagami Empire, Anthony ultimately suffered an agonizing defeat, which also crippled and limited his physical body. Anthony Reid is the son of Edward Reid and the older brother of Travis Reid. Personality Anthony's personality before succumbing to his inner darkness was one of a diligent, hard working, and a respectable leader. He was always praised for his intelligence that rivaled, and possibly even surpassed Rue Yagami's. In truth, he was hiding his personality from his peers, and is actually an overconfident, psychotic egomaniac who feels himself a little too hard. He does not value human life and will use anyone to get what he wants. He was very intelligent however, even able to outwit Rue Yagami and the entire Yagami Empire for years. Powers and Abilities At one point, Anthony was an immensely powerful superhuman, perhaps the strongest in the world, even more powerful than Rue Yagami. Although Anthony, as Anthony, has lost a significant portion of his power, he is still unrivaled in his telepathy and mind games. Through modifications performed by his own father, Anthony's body has the highest compatibility with Sacrenite than anyone else in the world, as he is able to infuse five into his body at one time. Sacrenite Absorption: Anthony has the unique ability to negate and absorb the powers of Sacrenite users of anyone he touches. Due to his body's natural affinity with Sacrenite, he is even able to absorb these powers for a brief amount of time, and use their own abilities against them. * Sacrenite Extraction: Anthony is able to extract the Sacrenite from other individuals after they have died, and infuse this power into his own body permanently. This is not an ability of a Sacrenite itself, but more of a byproduct of his atypical body structure due to the modifications done to his body, along with the immense amount of compatibility his body has with Sacrenite. He is still limited to only being able to use five at one time. Sacrenite Powers Psychic Probe: Anthony's most prominent ability is that he has the power to mentally receive and transmit information, and is the strongest telepath in the world. He can read other people's thoughts, communicate with them through their mind, even make himself appear in their thoughts. Anthony has such a mastery of this that he can even manipulate thoughts and memories in other people. He hardly ever has a need to actually fight others because he can subdue them mentally with ease. This is one of the most feared abilities of the Sacrenite, as its potential is almost limitless. Telekinesis: Anthony can manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. He can levitate himself and other objects/people into the air, generate force fields. He can use telekinesis to enhance his physical condition to superhuman levels, allowing him to keep up with the likes of Travis in combat. He is also capable of teleportation by transporting himself. Mind Transfer: Anthony has the power to transfer his mind, consciousness, memories, etc into another body. If he uses this, he will lose all of the powers he had in his original body, but he will gain the ones the new body is capable is. He used this after he was brought to the brink of death by Rue Yagami, and took over the android body of Xero. Awakenings Infinite Hypnosis: '''Anthony is freely able to control the five senses of anyone he wishes, and can manipulate the subconscious of others. He can change habits, ideas, desires, and can even change their perception of right from wrong. He can make people experience events that aren't truly happening in the real world. He is even able to erase memories people had in their life, and can replace them with his own designs at will. He is also capable of complete mind control. '''Psionic Constructs: Ability to project tangible extensions from his mind. These psionic constructs materialize as red energy, and are extensions of himself. His trademark is a red psionic blade. These constructs are able to phase through the body and disrupt the five senses of anyone, including amplifying their sense of pain. When these constructs strike through the brain, disrupting the neurons inside the brain, instantly killing his targets. Abilities '''Genius Intelligence: '''Anthony has a genius level of intellect, is extremely cunning, an expert battle strategist, and a master manipulator, having essentially manipulated most of the entire world. He even has the ability to recruit some of the strongest superhumans in the planet, and combined with his telepathy and intelligence, he can persuade them to do his bidding. '''Master Combatant: '''Anthony was an exceptionally powerful combatant, having various training in martial arts. Using his telekinesis and telepathy, he is able to augment his physical abilities along with his combat skills to incredible heights, making him one of the strongest combatants in the series. Due to his injuries, he's no longer able to physically do much fighting. Category:Characters Category:Yagami Empire Category:Absolution